ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Galoob
I'm not exactly sure if this necessarily needs its own page, at least not yet. There's plenty of room on the Galoob page right now, and I'm not sure if we should have separate pages for merchandise aside from manufacturer pages until there's been more discussion on how we should go about doing so. -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 15:34, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Since the Trek-related article is this one and not Galoob, shouldn't that page be merged here instead of the other way around? However, if the question is whether we should have articles about merchandise at all, we probably shouldn't have either of the pages. (Clarification: This is not meant as a vote against such pages, just a comment that, in such a case, both pages need to be deleted, not just one of them.) -- Cid Highwind 15:37, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::I think having information about MicroMachines is valid, since they did appear in a Trek production (see Star Trek Micro Machines#Trivia) and are therefore an official background production subject just like the Tillman Water Reclamation Plant and the Brandeis-Bardin Institute. We also have several other pages on collectibles; I don't really see a difference between collectibles and the novels/comics, as long as they're officially licensed and the information is clearly marked as meta-Trek. ::My question is that since Galoob has produced more than just the MicroMachines (they also released the first editions of TNG action figures in 1987) and since we as of now do not have any sub-pages for other collectibles (nor have a reason to at this point), should this be rolled into Galoob? -- SmokeDetector47| TALK 15:50, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::I think we should have articles about collectibles, there wasn't even any opposition when i (Portal talk:Main) suggested "collectibles" be added to the Main Page. :::We have articles about the production companies (Paramount Pictures, Desilu, Viacom) and other companies that have had influence on Trek canon by releasing licensed or non-canon releases (Pocket Books, FASA, Bantam Books) :::I believe the precedent here is set by the Art Asylum page -- companies that produced Star Trek toys, but the toy lines lacked official "names" per se, so the lists of the various collectibles they made are under the companys' articles. :::We'd have to make sure that other collectibles pages conform to a standard if we make decisions about the structure, i think. -- by User:Captainmike. This should have been merged the other way, from Galoob to Star Trek Micro machines. Also, The article shouldn't link to itself through a redirect. Also, It shouldn't have two "defining" sentences. Also, the self-reference link should be removed from "History". poke poke at gv's "merge complete". --Bp 00:33, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :Why should it have been merged the other way? The 1988 TNG action figures aren't Micro Machines, and we don't have specific pages for individual pieces of merchandise (beyond books and games), only companies. -- SmokeDetector47( TALK ) 02:36, 10 December 2006 (UTC) Trivia I think the comment about the micro machines being used for the Mobile in Prophecy is incorrect, mostly because of the size of the toys vs. the siz of the mobile. MY first instinct when I saw the episode recently was that the Bird of Prey and Warbird were from a model kit that was available in the early days of TNG along with a larger version of the Enterprise-D. However, the voyager model in the center leads me to suspect that they all might be repainted Hallmark Christmas ornaments (which would make it easier to build a mobile out of, yes?). Can anyone provide any support one way or another for this? -- User:twilder : Here's the thing, there was no Warbird in the mobile. It was a D7 class, Klingon Bird-of-Prey and an . There has never been a D7 (or for that matter K't'inga) Hallmark ornament. --Alan 19:59, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Okay. That answers part of the question. I'm still pretty sure that they are not micro machines, however, based mainly on the size. -- twilder 2 of the models are Hallmark while the D7 is a small AMT model from the 3 piece set. Incorrect info removed.Darth Duranium 20:32, December 14, 2010 (UTC)